War
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When Aizen Sosuke has decleared war on the Soul Reapers, Urahara has called many friends around the world that can help them, and with the help with new friends, will Ichigo and the Soul Reapers be able to win this war? IchiRuki, NaruMaka, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo yells as he throws a Getsuga at Aizen but failed.

"What's the matter, Ichigo Kurosaki? I thought you said you would kill me?" Aizen asked.

"..." Ichigo said nothing.

"I see. So, you won't mind the fact that I will harm all of your friends?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Then come, Ichigo Kurosaki. So me your ture power" Aizen said.

It all started before Orihime was captured by Aizen and Ulquiorra...

*Flashback 15 hours ago*

Ichigo have just came home from rescuing Rukia, until he heard about the group called Vizard, the Vizard have the powers of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow, one night, the leader of the group named, Sanji asked Ichigo to join them, Ichigo however said that he wasn't one of them, he said he was a Soul Reaper, meanwhile, Aizen the ex-Captain of Squad 5 has declared war on all Soul Reapers, getting this information, Urahara had to get some people all around the world to help them win this war.

"So, that's everything. Aizen has declared war on all of us and I need your help" Urahara said.

Everyone around the room looked at each other until one said.

"Let me get this straight, this "Aizen" has declared war on all you Soul Reapers and he want's a key from this town?" Naruto asked.

"That's right" Urahara said.

"Who's the protecter of this town?" Maka asked.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he souldn't be hard to find" Urahara said.

"And where would we find him?" Katniss asked.

"Right now, he's at Karakura High School. I can transport all of you there" Urahara said.

"Where would we stay since we are going to help you?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure Ichigo and his friends won't mind having a few over at each house, besides, Orihime would love the company, she's been alone all of her life" Urahara said.

"Thank you, Urahara-san, we'll go see Ichigo and his friends now" Sakura said.

Everyone then left the shop.

*Outside*

"A war, huh? Seems like we'll be busy for awhile" Naruto said.

"Yeah, so we shouldn't let our gaurds down during a fight" Maka said.

"I'm sure no one will" Katniss said.

"Why did we get picked, tough? He didn't have to pick all of us" Soul said.

"He had to, Soul. Otherwise they would have lost to this "Aizen" person" Maka said.

"It doesn't seem right tough, why declare a war right away?" Bella asked.

"Who knows? We will just to be on our gaurd" Edward said.

Luffy then sees Ichigo and his friends heading towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Ichigo and his friends?" Luffy asked.

That got everyone's attention, they turned and saw Ichigo and his friends talking.

"Looks like we found them" Sonic said.

"Seems school is out for them right now" Shadow said.

"Guess we should head over to them" Sasuke said.

As they walked towards Ichigo and his friends, Ichigo saw them and was about to go into his Soul Reaper form.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Whoa. Calm down, Ichigo. We come in peace" Naruto said.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara told us all about you and your friends" Maka said.

"Why that little..." Ichigo said.

"Calm down. We didn't come here for a fight" Edward said.

"Then what did you come here for? As I recall, your not from around here, are you?" Uryu asked.

"We're not. All of us come from different demensions" Sonic said.

"And the reason we are here..." Naruto said.

Maka slaped Naruto's head.

"Ow! What was that for, Maka?" Naruto asked.

"Urahara told us not to tell Ichigo and his friends, remember? Want's Ichigo to find out on his own" Maka wishpered in his ear.

"Oh..right" Naruto said.

"So, why did you come here?" Chad asked.

"Urahara just thought you could use the help" Katniss said.

"Help? Help with what?" Orihime asked.

"You'll find out on your own" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Nevermind. Let us introduce ourselves" Sakura said.

*After the introduction*

"That's it. We have no where to stay and he said that you wouldn't mind some of us at a few house's" Maka said.

"I could take some off you, but not a lot" Ichigo said.

"Then me, Maka, Sonic, Katniss, and Bella with stay with Ichigo" Naruto said.

"Me, Soul, Edward, Luffy, Zoro, and Blackstar will stay with Uryu" Sasuke said.

"Me, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blair, and Nami will stay with Orihime" Sakura said.

"And the rest of us will stay with Chad" Shadow said.

"Sounds like a plan" Sonic said.

"So, where should we all meet when the time comes?" Zoro asked.

"At Orihime's" Naruto said.

"Are you fine with that, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it" Orihime said.

"Great, we'll see you all later" Bella said.

*Kurosaki Clinic*

"I'm home!" Ichigo said as he and the other's walked in.

"Your late!" Isshin said as he kicked Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked it and his Father hit the wall.

Everyone sweat dropped at his Father.

"Does this happen usually?" Naruto asked.

"About everyday" Ichigo said.

"From what I can tell, he's an idiot" Maka said.

"He is" Ichigo said.

"You seem to be used to it" Katniss said.

"I am used to it, he's done it ever since I first started school" Ichigo said.

"And you don't care he does it, do you?" Bella asked.

"Not really. I get annoyed at first, but I've gotten used to it as I grew up" Ichigo said.

Isshin then got up.

"You sure can dodge, boy..." Isshin said.

"Whatever" Ichigo said.

Isshin then noticed 5 people with Ichigo.

"Son, who are you friends?" Isshin said.

"None of your bussiness" Ichigo said as they went upstairs.

*Ichigo's room*

"This is your room? It's looks small" Sonic said.

"It is. Some of you will have to sleep downstairs and the rest can sleep in my room" Ichigo said.

"We've all ready gotten that figured out" Naruto said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, me and Maka will sleep up here while the other's sleep downstairs" Naruto said.

"All right, that works for me" Ichigo said.

*Near Karakura Town*

Two unknown people have landed near Karakura Town.

"Hmph, I'm not used to towns with air like this" The first one said.

"Get over yourself, Yammy, your the one who wanted to come with me" The second one said.

"All right, sorry, Ulquiorra" Yammy said.

The two noticed towns people were looking at them.

"What was that?" The first one asked.

"An explosion?" Another asked.

"Huh? Why are you all starin?" Yammy asked.

"Idiot, they can't hear or see you" Ulquiorra said.

"They can't, huh? Guess I'll have to suck their souls out" Yammy said.

Yammy then sucked in his breath and started to eat all of their souls, except one was still standing.

"She's still alive? Ulquiorra, is this the one?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra looked at him.

*Orihime's house*

"!" Orihime stopped and looked the other way.

"What's up, Orihime?" Sakura asked.

"Something's wrong at where Tatsuki's at...I've got to go help her!" Orihime said as she got up and ran off.

"Wait, Orihime!" Sakura yelled.

*Ichigo's house*

Ichigo felt two unknown spirit enegry and he got up.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

"Something is going on near here, I'm going to find out" Ichigo said as he transformed into a Soul Reaper.

"Let us help you" Maka said.

"Fine. You two can come with me, the rest stays. I don't want anyone getting hurt" Ichigo said.

"Right" Naruto said.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka went towards the explosion.

*Soul Society*

"Sir! There seem to be two Arrancar's near Karakura Town!" A Soul Reaper said.

"Get me Captain Hitsugaya now!" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Sir!" The Soul Reaper said as he went off.

*Near Karakura Town*

"Idoit, she's trash. She is not the one were looking for" Ulquiorra said.

"Really? So I can kill her too?" Yammy asked.

"Like I said, she isn't who we're looking for" Ulquiorra said.

Yammy grabs Tatsuki and starts to choke her, until Chad came in and attacked Yammy and that's when Yammy dropped Tatsuki.

"Agh! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Yammy said.

"Orihime, get Tatsuki and stay back" Chad said.

"But-" Orihime said.

Chad looked at her.

Orihime looked down.

"All right..." Orihime said.

Orihime grabed Tatsuki and went to a tree.

"Ulquiorra, is he the one?" Yammy asked as he pointed at Chad.

"No. He's also trash" Ulquiorra said.

"Not it, huh? All right then" Yammy said as he went at Chad.

Chad runs at Yammy and swings his arm at him.

Yammy dodged it and sees Chad's right arm.

"Your nothing like the other's, who are you?" Yammy asked.

"..." Chad didn't say anything.

"No talking, huh? It's a shame I have to kill you" Yammy said.

Chad throws a punch at Yammy and he dodged it.

"I've had enough of this" Yammy said.

Chad's right arm then came off.

Chad fell to the ground.

"Chad!" Orihime said as she went over to him.

"Ulquiorra, is this girl...trash too?" Yammy asked as he looked at Orihime.

Orihime looked at him.

*With Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka*

Ichigo and his friends are jumping from building to building as they get to Orihime as fast as they could.

*With Orihime*

"Yes. She's also trash" Ulquiorra said.

Yammy was about to grab her, until Orihime put up a shield in front of her.

"What...is she?" Yammy asked.

"Soten Kishun" Orihime said as she made a shield to heal Chad.

Ulquiorra looked at her.

'Healing? No, it's something else, this is not any type of healing...' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"This human female...is most unusual" Ulquiorra said.

'Somehow I have to but time until Ichigo get's here' Orihime thought to herself.

Then, Orihime realized Ichigo had too much to handle.

'No. I can't always expect Ichigo to come to my rescue, I'll just have to take care of them myself...' Orihime thought to herself.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime said.

"Huh?" Yammy looked at her.

"Koten Zanshun...I...reject!" Orihime said.

Tsubaki then was sent flying at Yammy.

Yammy stoped the attack with just one hand.

"?!" Orihime looked at him.

"You think that was able to stop me?" Yammy asked as he broke Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, no..." Orihime said.

"Well, Ulquiorra? Should we tear her limbs off and take her to Aizen?" Yammy asked.

"No. Just kill her" Ulquiorra said.

Yammy moved his hand towards Orihime.

Orihime couldn't move.

Yammy was stopped by a sword.

"What? Who are you?!" Yammy asked.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka were standing right in front of Orihime.

"Ichigo, Naruto, Maka..." Orihime asked.

The three looked at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not strong enough too..." Orihime said.

"Don't worry, Orihime. We'll take care of him" Maka said.

"Ulquiorra, who are they?" Yammy asked.

"I don't know the other two, but the one who stopped you, Ichigo Kurosaki, is the one" Ulquiorra said.

"He is? What about the other two?" Yammy asked.

"Their trash" Ulquiorra said.

Yammy smirked.

"Really? Looks like I get to kill a lot of them today" Yammy said.

"Orihime, take Tatsuki and get back" Ichigo said.

"All right, be careful" Orihime said.

"Don't worry, we will" Naruto said.

Orihime went back towards Tatsuki.

Yammy and Ulquiorra looked at them.

"Bankai!" Ichigo said as he went into his Bankai form.

Yammy's eyes went wide.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka got ready to fight.

Chapter 1 End

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you think you can beat us?" Yammy asked.

"We don't think, we know we can" Naruto said.

"Really? we'll just see about that" Yammy said.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka runs at Yammy.

Ichigo brings his sword at Yammy and he grabs it and throws Ichigo into a tree.

"Ichigo!" Maka yells.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

Naruto runs at Yammy and brings his fist up to him, as Yammy dodges it and hit's and kick's Naruto towards Maka.

"Why you!" Maka said.

Maka brings her fist and her foot up to punch and kick Yammy, but he dodged it and returns the punch and kick and hit's her towards Naruto.

"Maka!" Orihime yells.

Ichigo then got up and sees Naruto and Maka on the ground with blood on them.

Ichigo glares at Yammy and runs at him.

Yammy was about to attack until Ichigo cut's Yammy's arm off.

"AGH! MY ARM! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!" Yammy yells.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"Orihime. Stand back" Ichigo said.

Orihime looked at him.

When Ichigo was about to attack Yammy, he felt a cetrain someone trying to take over.

'No! Not now!' Ichigo thought to himself as he covered his right eye.

Yammy then kicked Ichigo.

Ichigo spits out blood.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yells.

"Orihime! Stay back!" Ichigo said.

Yammy slaps Orihime as she was sent back flying.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yells.

"Now it's your turn!" Yammy said as he punched Ichigo.

'I...can't move...' Ichigo thought to himself weakly.

When Yammy was about to go for another punch, someone blocked his way.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" Yammy asked.

"Seems like we made it in time, Mr. Kurosaki" Urahara said.

Ichigo couldn't move or say anything as he looked up and saw Urahara and Yoruichi.

Urahara looked over to Naruto and Maka, who were on the ground and bleeding badly.

"Yoruichi, go to Naruto, Maka, and Orihime and give them the medicine" Urahara said.

"On it" Yoruichi said as she went over to them.

"Your not going any where!" Yammy said.

Yoruichi looked at him then attacked him.

"AGH!" Yammy said.

Yorucihi went towards the three.

"Yoruichi-san, how's...Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"He's fine. Here, drink this" Yoruichi said as she helped Orihime drink the medicine.

Yammy then got up.

"Don't you ever give up?" Yoruichi asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yammy said as he started to make a Doom Blast.

'A Doom Blast!' Yoruichi thought to herself.

Yammy fired it and there was a big explosion.

"Ha! There's no way they could have dodged my Doom Blast, not at this...range!" Yammy said.

Urahara was standing in front of Yoruichi with his sword in front of him.

"Huh?!" Yammy asked.

"Your a big one, you managed to beat Ichigo, Naruto, Maka, and Orihime, but do you think you can beat me?" Urahara asked.

"Why you!" Yammy said.

"Scream...Benihime!" Urahara said as he swings his sword at Yammy.

Yammy didn't move as he had his eyes wide open.

Ulquiorra appers in front of Yammy and destoyes Benihime's attack.

"!" Urahara looks at him.

"Ulquiorra..." Yammy said.

Ulquiorra punched Yammy in the stomach.

"?!" Urahara and Yoruichi looked at them.

"Ugh...what was that for, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked.

"Fool. Don't mess with these two, they are Urahara Kisuke, and Yoruichi Shihoin. You can't possibly beat them the way you are now. We're going" Ulquiorra said as he opened a portal.

"Running away?" Yoruichi asked.

"Watch what you say. I'm not running, I'm just going to tell Lord Aizen that this so called Soul Reaper is nothing but trash" Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra lookes at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the ground.

The portal closes.

*Later that day*

"I'm back, how's Yoruichi doing?" Urahara asked.

Jinta and Ururu looked at each other.

*Yoruichi's room*

"Ahh!" Yoruichi said as she finshed drinking her bowl of soup.

"Seems like it's better" Urahara said as he came in.

Yoruichi looked at him.

"Your arm, I mean" Urahara said.

"Yeah. I should be able to use my arm's and leg's in a couple days" Yoruichi said.

"That's good" Urahara said as he sat down.

"There something that's been bugging me, though..." Yoruichi said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Urahara asked.

"They seem to be stonger then us, Kisuke" Yoruichi said.

"You're right about that" Urahara said.

*Karakura High*

"What the hell happend to you guys?!" Soul asked.

Ichigo had bandages over his whole head, and some on his cheeks, Naruto had bandages on his arm and head, Maka had bandages covering her right eye, her head, and her right arm, Orihime had bandages covering her right eye, her right arm, her head, and some on her cheeks.

"It's a funny story" Naruto said.

"Funny? Look how bad your beaten up, baka!" Sakura said.

Ichigo however, looked at the three.

"Naruto, Maka, Orihime..." Ichigo said.

The three looked at him.

"If your thinking our wounds are your fault, forget it, it's not" Naruto said.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he looked at them.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto, Maka, and Orihime were in their beds, until Icihigo came in._

_"You guys...I..." Ichigo began._

_"It's fine, Ichigo. Our wounds are our own fault, you don't have to keep blaming yourself" Naruto said._

_"But-" Ichigo began._

_"Ichigo, please stop balming yourself, like Naruto said, our wounds are our own fault, not yours" Maka said._

_"And I should have stayed back like you said..." Orihime said._

_"..." Ichigo didn't say anything as he looked down._

_Naruto, Maka, and Orihime looked at him._

_*Flashback end*_

"I'm sorry, everyone. I have to go" Orihime said as she ran off.

"Orihime!" Sakura said.

"So do I" Maka said as she ran off.

"Maka!" Soul said.

Naruto put an arm on Soul's shoulder.

"I'll go after her" Naruto said as he walked off.

Ichigo watched him as he walked off to find Maka.

"..." Ichigo didn't say anything.

*Outside of Ichigo's classroom*

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Renji asked.

"Yup! Just follow the sent of his spirit energy!" Rangiku said.

"Why are we even here anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

"Idiot. Didn't you hear the Captain General? He want's us to look after Kurosaki" Hitsugaya said.

"Hmph, seems stupid to me" Yumichika said.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to tag along" Hitsugaya said.

"This is it! Open the door!" Rangiku said.

Ichigo looked at the door.

Renji opened the door.

"Hey! How have you been, Ichigo?" Renji said.

"Renji! Rangiku! Toshiro! Yumichikia! Ikkaku!" Ichigo said.

"Idiot. It's not Toshiro, it's Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked ignoring Hitsugaya.

"We're hear on a Mission to help you beat the Arrancar's" Renji said.

"Huh? Arrancar's?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?! You mean you have no idea who you were fighting the other day?!" Renji asked.

"Fool! Their the one's who beat you up yesterday!" Rukia said as she appered on the window.

Ichigo looked at the window.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said.

"Hey, Ichigo. It's been awhile" Rukia said.

*With Naruto*

"Yo! Maka, where are you?!" Naruto asked.

Naruto then saw Maka looking at the grass.

Naruto walked up to her.

"There you are, I've been looking for you" Naruto said.

Maka looked at him.

"What is it you want, Naruto?" Maka asked.

"First of all, calm down. Second, I've come to see you" Naruto said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Why have you come to see me?" Maka asked.

"W-Well, you see, I-I just wanted to check on you to see if you were okay" Naruto said.

"I'm fine" Maka said.

"From where I'm standing, you don't look "fine" to me" Naruto said.

Maka sighed.

"I was just thinking about my past" Maka said.

"That would explain the tears you have" Naruto said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Maka asked.

"The tears, in you eyes" Naruto said.

"I don't have any-" Maka was cut off as she noticed tears were forming in her eyes.

"See? If you were thinking about you past, it must be something paniful" Naruto said.

Maka looked away from him.

Naruto sighed.

"Look, Maka, have you had an painful moments of your past?" Naruto asked.

Maka looked at him.

"Once, my Mother left when I was little" Maka said.

Naruto was taken back at what she said.

"Maka, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Naruto was cut off.

"It's fine, you didn't know" Maka said.

Naruto sighed.

"What about you?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Your most painful memory, what was it?" Maka asked.

Naruto looked at her before saying.

"Both of my parent's died when I was little" Naruto said.

Maka eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Maka was cut off.

"It's fine, it's not your fault" Naruto said.

They stayed quite for a few minutes.

"We're like each other, aren't we?" Maka asked.

"The fact your Mother left you, and my parent's died when we were little? Yeah, we're very much alike" Naruto said.

Maka left out a giggle until she realized something.

"Hey, you think you could turn into a weapon?" Maka asked.

"Huh? I'm not like the way your friend is. I'm human" Naruto said.

"We got to at least try, right?" Maka asked.

"I guess your right" Naruto said.

Maka smiled at him.

"Then let's try it out" Maka said.

*With Ichigo*

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him before kicking him into Renji.

"OOF! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Renji looking away.

Rukia slapped Ichigo mulitple times.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL-" Ichigo was cut off.

"You idiot! Look at you!" Rukia said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia grabed Ichigo by the head and made him get into his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Come with me!" Rukia said as she ran towards the window.

"Hey! Where are we-" Ichigo was cut off as they went out off the window.

"Idiot. He didn't know that was coming" Renji said.

"Tch. Moron" Ikkaku said.

"Why did I get stuck with them?" Hitsugaya asked as he mumbled to himself.

*With Ichigo and Rukia*

Ichigo was jumping form roof to roof as he was carrying Rukia on his back.

"Rukia! Where are we-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Shut up! There's a Hollow not to far from here! You're going to kill it!" Rukia said.

"What? A Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right! Go get him!" Rukia said as she kicked Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo got up after coughing from the smoke.

"Why that little..." Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned and saw a Hollow looking at him.

Ichigo grabed Zangetsu and didn't move as his Hollow inside him was about to take over.

'Shit! Not again!' Ichigo thought to himeself.

"Come on, Ichigo! Kill it all ready!" Rukia said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo went at the Holloe and brought Zangetsu up and tried to attck him, but the Hollow attacked him instead.

"Agh!" Ichigo said as he got up.

"Idiot!" Rukia said.

"Shut up all ready!" Ichigo said.

"So what if Naruto got hurt?! So what if Maka got hurt?! So what if Orihime got hurt?! So what?! It's not your fault that they got hurt! The Ichigo I know, is not this kind of an idoit!" Rukia said.

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up all ready?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo went at the Hollow and killed it.

*With Orihime*

Orihime was looking at the ground with her left eye.

"Orihime!" Rukia said as she went up towards her.

"R-Rukia? When did you get back?" Orihime asked.

"Not to long ago, oh! This idoit has something he want's to say to you" Rukia said.

"Huh?" Orihime asked.

Orihime then noticed Ichigo besides Rukia.

"Orihime..." Ichigo started.

"Ichigo..." Orihime said.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo said as he bowed.

Orihime's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you, Maka, or Naruto. I promise I will get stronger in order to protect you" Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed.

Orihime looked at him.

'Good. He's not felling guilty anymore' Orihime thought to herself.

"Thanks, Ichigo. And Rukia, welcome back!" Orihime said.

*At Las Noches*

"Is that all you have to report?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Sir. The human you have been keeping an eye on, is not even worth killing" Ulquiorra said.

"I see. So you left him alive?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Sir" Ulquiorra said.

"Hmph. Figures you left him alive, your always the soft one, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra said.

"If it was me, I would have killed him while you has the chance!" Grimmjow said.

'If your have forgetten during Ulquiorra's report, Urahara Kisuke, and Yoruichi Shihoin were there at the battlefield Grimmjow, you could not beat them at your kind of level" Aizen said.

"Hmph" Grimmjow said.

"If you have nothing more to show us, Ulquiorra, then your all dismissed" Aizen said.

Everyone started to leave, but Grimmjow.

*With Naruto and Maka*

"We finally did it. We finally turned you into a weapon, Naruto!" Maka said.

Naruto was standing right beside her with his right arm into a form of a weapon.

"Yeah, now we can fight as one" Naruto said.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Ichigo and the other's has gotten home, Rukia was now in Ichigo's room and she looked around.

"Your room hasn't changed at all" Rukia said.

"Are you saying that it's tiny?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe a little" Rukia said.

"Why you little..." Ichigo said.

Naruto put's an arm on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ichigo" Naruto said.

Ichigo calmed down.

Naruto looked at Rukia.

"Now, what brings you here, Rukia? Last I heard, you were in the Soul Society" Naruto said.

"Well, me along with a couple of my friends, are here on a Mission" Rukia said.

"What kind of Mission?" Sonic asked.

"A Mission that involves with the Arrancar's" Rukia said.

"Arrancar's?" Bella asked.

"The one's that Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka got into a fight with the other day" Rukia said.

Everyone in the room looked at the three.

"You what?" Katniss asked.

"Hey, it's not our fault! Besides, me and Maka are healed up now after our training" Naruto said.

"Training? Training for what?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were just working something out for Naruto" Maka said.

"And the would be?" Bella asked.

"Getting Naruto into a weapon" Maka said.

"What? Naruto can form into a weapon?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's body turned into a weapon, and Maka caught him.

Naruto's weapon form was a sword type with a scale to on the front so that way Maka could see his face, and the color on the sword was orange and black, and the eye color was black.

Naruto changed back into his human form.

"He only let's me touch him since we have the same kind of power" Maka said.

"What about that Soul guy? Isn't he your weapon as well?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but Naruto is my weapon, he'll just have to find out on his own" Maka said.

"And if he doesn't agree to this?" Katniss asked.

"I'll just have to knock some sense into him" Naruto said.

"Anyway, back on topic" Rukia said.

*Outside of Ichigo's bed room*

Isshin and Yuzu had cups on the door to here Ichigo's and his frineds conversation.

"What are you two idiot's doing?" Karin asked.

"Shh! Ichigo brought girls home with him!" Yuzu said.

"So? He's brought home chicks like Orihime and Tatsuki" Karin said.

"These one's are different!" Yuzu said.

"Wait! Are you talking about Orihime the godess?!" Isshin asked.

The door opens and it showed Ichigo standing there.

"What's going on out here?!" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo then saw his Father and Sister running away.

"Idiot's" Ichigo said as he closed the door again.

"Your family hasn't changed at all" Rukia said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Does he always say that to her?" Naruto whispered.

"Looks like it" Sonic whispered back.

*Later that night*

Naruto sighed as he looked at the moon.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here?" Maka asked as she sat next to him.

"Had trouble sleeping" Naruto said.

"What's bothering you?" Maka asked.

"Nothing much. Except the fact that there is something going on between Ichigo and Rukia" Naruto said.

"You noticed too?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I think they like each other, they just don't want to come out and say it" Naruto said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Maka asked.

"How about this, starting tomorrow, me and Ichigo will have a guys time, and you and Rukia have a girl time" Naruto said.

"Sound good. But how will this turn out?" Maka asked.

"We'll just spend the days with them, and when that time comes, we'll get them together and have them spend time together" Naruto said.

"I like where your going with this" Maka said.

"I see you know where I'm going with this. We need to see if they like each other, that's why in the end, we'll have them spend time together" Naruto said.

"Before the war starts, right?" Maka asked.

"Bingo. The war doesn't start unti Winter, so we have enough time" Naruto said.

"Let's just hope this will work out" Maka said.

"Yeah, let's hope it will" Naruto said.

*The next morning*

Ichigo yawned and saw no sign of Naruto or Maka in his room.

'That's odd, they should have slept in here last night, unless they were sleeping somewhere else?' Ichigo thought to himself.

As Ichigo walked down the stairs, he saw the girls, Naruto, and Sonic in sight, but no Maka or Rukia.

"Oh! Good morning, Ichigo" Bella said.

"Morning, where's Maka and Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Out. It's just us, for the time being" Sonic said.

Naruto noticed that this was his chance, it was now or never.

"Hey Ichigo, I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo looked at him.

"Sure. I haven't been out with a normal life ever since I've rescued Rukia" Ichigo said.

'Okay, I got Ichigo to get out. Let's hope Maka is doing well' Naruto thought to himself.

*With Maka and Rukia*

Maka and Rukia were walking inside of the mall.

"Why are we here, Maka?" Rukia asked.

"Just to have some girl time, if your fine with it" Maka said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. But why did you ask me? Why not Katniss or Bella?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to get to know one another, Rukia. We don't know each other quite well, do we?" Maka asked.

"I guess not" Rukia said.

"Good. Now, let's start shopping!" Maka said as she grabed Rukia and went for a store.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

Naruto and Ichigo were walking by each other and Ichigo had to ask.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I was think that we should see a game of football" Naruto said.

"Sounds good. I haven't seen a football game for awhile, not after Mom died" Ichigo said.

"Well, you are now" Naruto said.

*At the game*

Naruto and Ichigo took their seats, and the game was about to begin.

Ichigo's phone started to ring.

Ichigo grabed it an opened it.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo! Oh thank god! Where are you?" Orihime asked.

"At a football game with Naruto. Why? Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I just wanted to know where you were since Bella said you weren't at home" Orihime said.

"I'm fine, Orihime" Ichigo said.

"All right, I'll let you enjoy your game" Orihime said as she hung up.

Ichigo closed it.

Naruto looked at him, questioningly.

"Orihime. She was wondering where I was" Ichigo said.

"Ah. Well, let's just enjoy the game" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

*With Maka and Rukia*

Rukia was tired since it was getting around 8:00.

"Maka, can we go home now? I'm tired" Rukia said tiredly.

"All right, but, before we go, I have something to ask you" Maka said.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Do you love Ichigo?" Maka asked.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

Ichigo yawned has they were walking home.

"Man, that was a good game, but it's all ready 8:00" Ichigo said.

Naruto stopped.

Ichigo turned to look at him.

"Naruto? What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I have something to ask you, Ichigo" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you love Rukia?" Naruto asked.

*With Maka and Rukia*

Rukia's eyes where wide and she started to blush.

"W-Why do you ask that?" Rukia asked.

"No reason. I just want to know if you love him or not" Maka said.

Rukia looked down, she didn't want Maka to see her face so red.

"I won't tell him, Rukia. Trust me" Maka said.

Rukia started to open her mouth.

"I..." Rukia said.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

Ichigo looked at Naruto for a second before his eyes widen.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh come on, Ichigo. Urahara has told me all the times you and Rukia spent together before she was sent to the Soul Socitey to be executed" Naruto said.

Ichigo sighed at that.

"Come on, Ichigo. I won't tell her" Naruto said.

Ichigo opened his mouth.

"I..." Ichigo said.

*With Maka and Rukia*

"I do love Ichigo Kurosaki..." Rukia said with as her cheeks went red.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

"I do love Rukia Kuchiki..." Ichigo said.

"Glad to here it, Ichigo" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at him.

"You'll tell her before the Winter war starts, don't worry, I won't say a thing" Naruto said.

Ichigo galred at him before saying.

"Fine..." Ichigo said giving up.

Naruto smiled at him.

*With Maka and Rukia*

Maka smiled at her.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear, Rukia" Maka said.

Rukia looked at her.

"W-What?" Rukia asked.

"You'll have to tell him your fellings before the Winter war, so don't miss your chance to tell him" Maka said.

Rukia blushed and looked at the ground.

"A-All right" Rukia said.

*Ichigo's house*

Naruto and Maka were standing outside.

"That went well" Naruto said.

"Yes is did" Maka agreed.

Naruto looked at her.

'Should I tell her how I fell about her?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking" Naruto said.

"About what?" Maka asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Naruto said.

"If you say so..." Maka said.

Naruto then noticed someone coming their way.

"Someone's coming" Naruto said.

"Who?" Maka asked.

Naruto heard the name of Maka's voice from it.

"It must be your friend" Naruto said.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul walked up to them.

"Hey, who are you, Maka?" Soul asked.

"I'll be going now" Naruto said as he went inside Ichigo's house.

"What are you doing out here in this hour, Soul?" Maka asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, Maka" Soul said.

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?" Maka asked.

"Same. I was thinking about our past" Soul said.

"What's on your mind?" Maka asked.

Soul sighed.

"Well, you remember when I first became your weapon?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. We didn't get along at first, but we started to get to know each other after" Maka said.

"Right. Well, here's the thing. Ever since we first met, I...I've loved you, Maka Albarn" Soul said.

Maka's eyes widen.

'H-He loves me?' Maka thought to herslef.

"Well? What do you have to say?" Soul asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Soul. But I all ready love someone else" Maka said.

"Who?" Soul asked.

Maka blushed a little before she said.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki..." Maka said.

Soul looked at her before saying.

"Come with me" Soul said.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

"I said, come with me, now!" Soul ordered.

Maka looked at Soul, shocked.

'H-He never yeld at me before' Maka said.

"Damn it, Maka! Do I have to drag you with me?!" Soul asked.

Maka yelped before following Soul.

"W-Where are we going?" Maka asked, sacred of Soul.

"Just follow me" Soul said.

*Near Karakura Town*

Soul and Maka stopped before a river.

"Were here" Soul said.

Maka looked around.

"T-There isn't anyone here" Maka said.

"Just wait a minute" Soul said.

Then, 6 figures appered in front of them.

"Wow. You actually brought her here" Ilfort said, amazed.

"Of couse I did" Soul said.

"Well done, boy" Shawlong said.

"S-Soul? Who are they?" Maka asked.

"Just some new friends of mine, the Arrancar's" Soul said.

"W-What?" Maka asked.

"You heard him, girl. We are the Arrancar's, and you are our bait for you friends..." Grimmjow said.

Maka had fear in her eyes.

'Naruto, where are you?' Maka thought to herself.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was trying to keep himself awake.

'Something's not right. Maka should be back by now' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Naruto?" Katniss asked as she yawned.

Naruto looked at her.

"Hey, Katniss" Naruto said.

Katniss looked at him.

"What's going on? You seem troubled" Katniss said.

"I'm going to check on something" Naruto said.

Naruto went outside, Katniss followed.

*Outside*

When they got outside, Naruto saw no one there.

"..." Naruto looked around.

"Naruto?" Katniss asked.

Naruto got on the ground and felt the heat of two shoes there.

"This is diffidently Maka's, it seem like she was scared by something. But the other one, seems deadly" Naruto said.

"Who's is it?" Katniss asked.

Naruto felt it and clunched his hand into a fist.

"Soul's..." Naruto said.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto was running from roof top to roof top as to get to Maka as fast as he could.

'Maka...' Naruto thought to himself.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto stands up and looks at the direction they went._

_"Naruto?" Katniss asked._

_"Katniss, get everyone and meet me at the river" Naruto said._

_"What are you going to do?" Katniss asked._

_"I'm going after them" Naruto said as he ran off._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruto gritted his teeth.

'I shouldn't have left you alone with _him_' Naruto thought to himself.

*At the river*

Maka was tied up into a chair, as Soul and the Arrancars sensed someone coming.

"Someone's coming..." Edorad said.

Naruto landed in front of them.

"Where's Soul?" Naruto said angryly.

Soul stepped in front of them.

"Right here" Soul said.

Naruto glared at him.

"You. Me. Right here. Right now" Naruto ordered.

Soul glares at him.

"Fine by me" Soul said.

"Naruto!" Maka said.

Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll kick his ass and we can go home" Naruto said.

"..." Maka looked at him, with worried eyes.

"Are you done talking?" Soul asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, let's go" Naruto said.

Naruto and Soul glared at each other before they ran at each other.

Soul tried to hit Naruto but Naruto grabed it and hit's Soul near a tree.

Soul starts to get up.

Naruto ran at him and they clanged fists together.

"You seem pissed" Soul said.

"I am. You kidnapped Maka and you want to kill her" Naruto said.

"What's your point?" Soul asked.

Naruto kicked Soul into the tree.

Soul coughed as he got up.

"I'll fucking kill you" Naruto said.

Naruto eyes started to turn red.

'What the hell?' Soul asked himself as he saw Naruto turn into a monster with one tail forming behind him.

"!" Soul couldn't move.

Naruto runs at him.

'What the hell is he?!' Soul asked himself.

Naruto hit Soul as he went flying into the water.

Soul got up while he was coughing the water out.

Naruto stanted right in front of him.

"What...are you?" Soul asked.

Naruto runs at Soul and went for another punch.

*With Ichigo and the other's*

"Are you sure their this way, Katniss?" Black Star asked as they were running.

"Yeah, Naruto told me to round all of you up and meet him at the river" Katniss said.

'The river...' Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia looked at him.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Ichigo said.

"Maka-san, Naruto-san..." Tsubaki said.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. Knowing Naruto, he'll be all right" Sasuke said.

"And Maka will be fine as well, as long as we get there in time" Kid said.

"That idiot...why did Soul betray us? It doesn't make any sense" Liz said.

"Maybe Soul confessed his love for her? And knowing Maka, she probably said she loves someone else" Edward said.

"Who, though?" Bella asked.

"Who knows? We just better get to them, fast..." Uryu said.

Sakura stopped.

"Guys, wait" Sakura said.

Everyone stopped.

"What is it, Sakura?" Renji asked.

"I fell something going on right now..." Sakura said.

Sasuke felt the same thing.

"Oh boy...I see what your talking about, Sakura" Sasuke said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Naruto, he and Soul are fighting right now, but Naruto's...Naruto's not himself" Sakura said.

"What?" Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"It take to long to explain, it'll be better if you saw for yourself" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at each other, before they started moving again.

*Naruto VS Soul*

Naruto grabed Soul by the neck and threw him across from the Arrancars, and Maka.

Soul growled as he got up.

Naruto looked at him before running at him again.

Soul tried to dodge, but it was to late.

Naruto brought his hand up, and hit Soul as he was sent flying.

Maka watched as tears started forming in her eyes.

'T-This isn't Naruto...' Maka thought to herself.

Naruto was about to run at Soul until he heard a voice.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto turned into his normal state.

"It's about time you guys got here" Naruto said.

Ichigo and the other's landed right next to Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell happend?" Zoro asked.

"Soul kidnapped Maka and joined the Arrancars" Naruto said.

"So what Katniss said was true..." Nami said.

"Where is he now, Naruto?" Rukia asked.

Naruto pointed at where Soul was.

"I all ready took care of him" Naruto said.

"And now, you'll have take deal with us" Grimmjow said.

"..." Everyone looked at the rest of the Arrancars.

"That's enough, Grimmjow" Tosen said as he appered beside Grimmjow.

"Tosen..." Grimmjow said.

"Tosen?! Is that the guy who left with Aizen?!" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow, you have left Las Noches without giving an order from Lord Aizen, and, you have our newest member be put into battle" Tosen said.

"Tch" Grimmjow said as he looked away.

Tosen went over towards Soul and picked him up.

"Come, Grimmjow. We will have Lord Aizen deal with you" Tosen said.

"Whatever" Grimmjow said.

The Arrancars, and Soul, then left.

Naruto went over to Maka and untied her.

"Are you all right, Maka?" Naruto asked.

Maka hugged him with tears forming in her eyes.

"B-Baka! Y-You had me worried, you fool!" Maka said between sobs.

Naruto's eyes widen, then soften.

Naruto put his arm's around Maka.

"I'm sorry, Maka" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

*The next morning*

Naruto sighed as he closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Everyone saw him come down.

"Hey, Naruto. How is she?" Ichigo asked.

"I just calmed her down, she's asleep right now" Naruto said.

"Took her awhile to calm down, didn't it?" Sonic asked.

"For what she went though, yeah, it was" Naruto said.

"That dumbass. Soul is such a jerk to do that to Maka!" Bella said.

Everyone nodded at that.

Then, they heard the door open.

Maka started to walk down the stairs.

"Maka?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, can we talk?" Maka asked.

"Sure, let's go up stairs" Naruto said.

They went into Ichigo's room.

"Anyone else wonder what she will say to Naruto?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed on that.

"Oh, Ichigo, can I talk to you as well?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, let's go outside" Ichigo said.

They went outside.

*Ichigo's room*

"All right, what is it you wanted to talk about, Maka?" Naruto asked.

Maka sighed.

"Naruto, listen...I..." Maka began.

Naruto looked at her.

"I-I love you, Naruto Uzumaki...and no one else" Maka said with a blush.

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Maka" Naruto said.

"R-Really?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, ever since we first met" Naruto said.

Maka blushed darker.

"And to prove it..." Naruto said.

Naruto put a finger on Maka's chin.

Maka looked at him.

Naruto pulled Maka into a kiss.

*With Ichigo and Rukia*

"What did you need to talk about, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"W-Well..." Rukia began.

Ichigo looked at her.

"I-I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki" Rukia said.

"R-Rukia...I..." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him with a blush on her face.

"I love you too, Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Y-You do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and to prove it..." Ichigo said.

Ichigo put a finger under Rukia's chin.

Rukia looked at him.

Ichigo pulled Rukia into a kiss.

*At Las Noches*

Soul looked at everyone around him.

"Welcome, Soul Eater Evans" Aizen said.

Soul looked at him.

"I assume you are our newest member, correct?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Sir" Soul said.

"Well, I'll place you in with number Six since we took Grimmjow away from that spot" Aizen said.

"Thank you. I won't fail" Soul said.

Aizen smiled at him

"I'm sure you won't" Aizen said.

*Ichigo's house*

Naruto and Maka came down, holding hands.

Ichigo and Rukia also came in, holding hands.

"Oh? It seems like you guys finally got together" Bella said.

The four blushed.

"S-Shut up" Ichigo said.

"Don't make fun of them, Bella. Besides, you have Edward, don't you?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Bella blushed.

"S-Shut up" Bella said.

"W-Well, me and Rukia have to go shopping, we'll see you boys in a bit" Maka said.

"All right, be careful" Naruto said.

Naruto gave Maka a kiss on the lips, as did Ichigo with Rukia.

"We will" Maka said.

Maka and Rukia then walked off.

"Going on a date all ready?" Katniss asked.

Naruto and Ichigo sat down next to them.

"Yeah, tonight, at 8" Naruto said.

"Where at?" Sonic asked.

"I was going to take Maka to see a movie" Naruto said.

"And I was going to take Rukia to dinner" Ichigo said.

"Seems nice" Katniss said.

Bella's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Hey Babe, ready for our date?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" Bella said.

Bella hanged up the phone.

"Date with Edward?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Bella blushed.

"Shut up, Sonic" Bella said as she left.

Sonic chuckled.

"You love messing with her, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"It's fun. Besides, she's easy to make fun of" Sonic said.

"You got that right" Naruto said.

Chapter 4 End

Extra Chapter: Summer Part 1

"Good! Seems like you all made it!" Ukitake said.

Ichigo and the other Soul Reaper were standing in front of him.

Ichigo and the boys has a shirt and swimming turnks.

As for the girls, they had the swimming clothes on.

"Why did you bring us all here, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I've wanted all of us to have a day at the beach since it is summer for you, right, Ichigo-san?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia looked at him and giggled.

"Oh come on, Ichigo-kun. A day at the beach can't be that bad" Rukia said.

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo said.

"All right, let's all have fun at the beach!" Ukitake said.

*Later that day*

Ichigo and Rukia were walking around the beach, until they saw Naruto and the other's.

"Naruto? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto looked at him.

"Ukitake invited all of us" Naruto said.

"All of you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, though Sonic hates the water" Naruto said as he pointed to a shakeing Sonic.

"Ah. I see" Ichigo said.

"So, what brings you two here? Aren't you supposed to be with the other's?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Ukitake-san said for us to have fun while were here, so we were jast walking until we saw you guys here" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-kun hate's the heat, though" Rukia said.

"I don't "hate" it, Rukia, I'm just not used to it" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, it's not like we'll be here every day" Naruto said.

Ichigo sighed.

"I just hope you right" Ichigo said.

Naruto was about to say something before he heard.

"Naruto-kun!" Maka said as she came up behind him and hugged him.

Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, Maka" Naruto said.

Maka giggled and she noticed Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oh! Hi, Ichigo, Rukia. What brings you guys here?" Maka asked.

"Notihing really. We just thought it would be fun to be here with you guys, after all, we are friends, aren't we?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, make yourself at home" Naruto said.

Edward then came over.

"Hey guys" Edward said.

"Hey, hows Sonic?" Naruto asked.

Edward sighed.

"Still the same" Edward said.

"What's with him? It's just water. It's not like it'll hurt him" Naruto said.

"We keep telling him that, but he said that he'll just drown in it" Edward said.

"I see. He wasn't teached how to swim when he was little, was he?" Naruto asked.

Edwared shook his head.

"No" Edward said.

Naruto sighed.

"Then tell him he can stay on land, while the rest of us goes in the water" Naruto said.

"Got it" Edward said.

Edward walked away from the group.

"I see that Sonic won't be going in the water" Ichigo said.

"No. Come on, Ichigo. Let's get in the water" Naruto said.

"All right" Ichigo said.

Naruto gave Maka a kiss as well did Ichigo with Rukia.

Then, they walked away from the girls and into the water.

*Above the group*

"It seems like their having fun" Soul said.

"What should we do, Soul?" D-Roy asked.

Soul looked at Ichigo and Naruto before saying.

"Send those two down, _they_ have been wanting to see them for a long time" Soul said.

"Yes, Sir" D-Roy said.

D-Roy disappered to went to get the two.

Soul looked back at them.

'We'll just see how they look when they see _them_' Soul thought to himself with a smirk.

Extra Chapter: Summer Part 1 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his date with Rukia, Ichigo went torwads the fight he, Naruto, and Maka, had the other day.

Ichigo stood there as his eye started to turn white.

Ichigo grabed onto his right eye.

'I know, just give me a bit longer...' Ichigo thought to himself.

*Karakura High*

Naruto and the other's were all ready at school, while Ichigo wasn't there yet.

"Where the hell is Ichigo?" Luffy asked.

"Rukia, you were the last to see him, right?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah, I don't know where he went afterwards, I'm starting to get worried..." Rukia said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up" Sasuke said.

*Later that day*

Ichigo finally turned up as he took his seat.

Naruto threw a paper at him.

Ichigo turned at him.

"What, Naruto?" Ichigo whispered.

"We need to talk, meet me on the roof during lunch" Naruto whispered.

Ichigo sighed.

"All right" Ichigo whispered.

*On the roof*

Naruto and Ichigo were standing near the edge as Ichigo asked.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"First off, where did you go after your date with Rukia?" Naruto asked.

"That is none of your business" Ichigo said.

"Really? I think it is. consedering that were friends, aren't we?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I will just have to beat it out of you, won't I?" Naruto asked.

"..." Ichigo said nothing.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Ichigo. What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up" Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I said SHUT UP!" Ichigo said as he ran at Naruto and punched him.

Naruto was sent across the roof as he hit the rails.

Ichigo took a step towards him.

"You know nothing about me, you think you do, but you don't. I'm not like you, Naruto. So stay out of my way" Ichigo said.

Naruto got up.

"This is how it's going to go, eh? Well, I was hoping for another way to change you, but it seems that it won't work" Naruto said.

"Just shut up and fight me" Ichigo said.

"All right, let's go, Ichigo" Naruto said.

*In school*

The gang was walking towards the roof.

"Where are those two?" Sakura asked.

"I bet there on the roof, that's why were going towards it" Sasuke said.

"Let's hope a fight doesn't start between them..." Orihime said.

*On the roof*

Naruto was coughing as he got up.

"Done all ready, Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto glared at Ichigo before running at him.

Ichigo was about to dodge, until Naruto punched him and sent him towards the rails.

Naruto got onto Ichigo.

"Did that wake you up, Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo took a moment before saying.

"I was all ready up to begin with" Ichigo said.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto asked.

Ichigo glared at him.

"It's none of your business" Ichigo said.

Ichigo kicked Naruto towards the wall.

Naruto hit it as smoke was around him.

Ichigo ran at him and grabed him.

"Agh!" Naruto said.

"What do you know about me, Naruto? Nothing! So why even ask about it?!" Ichigo asked.

Naruto looked at him before saying.

"I know what it feels like to lose a Mother, Ichigo" Naruto said.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto smiled at him.

"My Mother died when I was born, I didn't know either of my parent's, I'm just like you, Ichigo. Just without any one in my family" Naruto said.

"..." Ichigo didn't say anything.

"But look, Ichigo. As we grew, we started to make alot of friends, didn't we?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo looked down.

"Yeah...we did" Ichigo said.

"The first one I met, was Sasuke. He was like a Brother to me ever since, sure we didn't get along at first, but we started to get to know each as time passed. What about you, Ichigo? Who was your very first friend?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo thinked for a moment.

"Chad" Ichigo said.

"I see. So, would Chad like the way you are acting now? If he was up here right now, what would he do?" Naruto asked.

"He would stop me" Ichigo said.

"Right. Everyone want's to stop their friends even if it means their know life. Think of it this way, when the war comes, who will it be protecting them?" Naruto asked.

"Me..." Ichigo said.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not just you, me, Maka, everyone's life will be protecting one another, you just have to have faith in us, Ichigo" Naruto said.

"I guess your right" Ichigo said.

"Good, let's just hope we win it, without anyone dieing" Naruto said.

Everyone then got up to the roof.

Maka sees the cuts Naruto has on him.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" Maka asked as she ran over to him.

"I'm fine, Maka" Naruto said.

Rukia came over towards them.

"You don't look fine to me. Here, I'll heal you" Rukia said.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Rukia" Naruto said.

Ichigo however just watched as he thought.

'I need to get this _thing _inside me under contorl. And I think I know who can help me...' Ichigo thought to himself.

*After school*

Ichigo walks towards the place he was thinking of, until he sees an old house.

'This must be it...' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo walked in.

"I see you decided to join us, Ichigo" Sanji said.

Ichigo looked at him.

*With Naruto and Maka*

Naruto and Maka were busy training, as everyone else was.

"You know, I thought we all would never team up" Naruto said in his scythe form.

Maka looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Maka asked.

"Well, all of us are helping Ichigo and his friends to help them win this war, and we all are training so that way we can't lose, plus, Soul is with the Arrancars, but we still have alot more on our side then they do, so I'm sure wee'll win with everyone taining as hard as they are" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we just have to try our hardest, so that way we can go home" Maka said.

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked.

"Well, consdering the fact that I am now _your _weapon, I won't be able to return to my home, since I'll be with you from now on" Naruto said.

"You'll miss them, won't you?" Maka asked.

"A little bit, but I know their strong enough to protect themselves" Naruto said.

Maka smiled at him.

"You always have to believe in them in order for them to grow stronger" Maka said.

"I wonder how they will be in the future?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? I swear though, if Urahara calls us again, I'm going to kill him" Maka said.

Naruto chuckles.

"Get in line. I'm sure everyone here want's a go at him" Naruto said.

Maka pouted.

Naruto laughed at that.

"But, there might be a time when they will need help again" Naruto said.

"And when that happens, we'll be ready" Maka said.

Naruto smiled at her.

"You got that right" Naruto said.

*With Ichigo*

"No way!" Ichigo said.

"What?!" Sanji asked.

"Me? Join you? No way! Not happening!" Ichigo said.

Sanji looked at him.

"You don't understand..." Sanji said.

"No, _you _don't understand. I'm _not _joining you guys, I'm just here to use you for awhile" Ichigo said.

Sanji glares at him.

"What?" Sanji said.

Ichigo pointed to his heart.

"Like I said. I am not joining you guys, I just need your help on contorling my inner Hollow" Ichigo said.

"Who do you think your dealing with? We will never help you" Sanji said.

"Then I'll get it out of you" Ichigo said.

"How?" Sanji asked.

Ichigo transformed into his Soul Reaper form.

"By force" Ichigo said.

"That's a good one" Sanji said.

Ichigo and Sanji looked at each other before going at it with their swords.

*With Uryu*

Uryu was huffing as he was getting his training by his Father.

"Are you giving up all ready?" Ryuken asked.

Uryu was still huffing.

"S-Shut up" Uryu said.

Ryuken lookes at him.

"If I recall, you told me you wanted you Quincy powers back, am I right?" Ryuken asked.

Uryu looked at him.

"Yes..." Uryu said.

"Then here I come, Uryu" Ryuken asked.

Ryuken then came at Uryu.

Chapter 5 End

Extra Chapter: Summer Part 2

Last time, Rukia's Captain, Captain Ukitake has invited Ichigo and the gang to the beach, as the time went by, Ichigo and the other's were out doing there thing, while a certin group, calling themselves the "Arrancars" and their newest member, Soul, showed up watching them, and who are their targets? Well, let's just say the are, Ichigo Kurosaki...and Naruto Uzumaki.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

"Ha! Like you could actually beat me, Ichigo" Naruto said.

Ichgio's eyebrow twitched.

"You think I can't?" Ichigo asked.

"I know you can't" Naruto said.

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. If I win, you will have to show everyone how you dance" Naruto said.

Ichigo glares at him.

"And if I win?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll do the same thing" Naruto said.

"Your on!" Ichigo said.

Naruto and Ichigo get's their surfborads and goes out into the water.

*On the ocean*

Naruto and Ichigo were waiting for a big wave.

Naruto sees on coming.

"You ready, Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Get ready to lose" Ichigo said.

Naruto chuckles.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said.

As the big wave came in, Ichigo and Naruto stands on their surfborads.

*Above them*

"Should we send them in, Sir?" D-Roy asked/

Soul looked at him.

"Are they ready?" Soul asked.

"Yes, Sir" D-Roy asked.

Soul looks at the two women in front of them.

One had long red hair and D-cup breasts, as the other had long orange hair with C-cup breasts.

Soul smirks.

"Send them in" Soul said.

"Right away" D-Roy said.

The two women then went towards them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nakim asked.

Soul looked at him.

"Don't worry, if it's one thing they won't hurt, is their Mother's" Soul said.

*With Naruto and Ichigo*

As they got close to land, Naruto noticed something.

"Ichigo..." Naruto said.

Ichigo looked at him.

"What's up, Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto pointed at the land.

"Look" Naruto said.

Ichigo looked and his eyes went wide.

"Those are..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah...our Mother's" Naruto said.

"But I thought they were...dead?" Ichigo asked.

"They are. Let's get back to land, now" Naruto said.

"Right behind you" Ichigo said.

*On land*

Byakuya and Renji were walking on the beach until they noticed something.

"Captain..." Renji said.

"Yeah. Those are Uzumaki's and Kurosaki's Mother's" Byakuya said.

"But what are they doing here? Didn't Ichigo say his Mother died?" Renji asked.

"He did" Byakuya said.

"Then what are they doing here?" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked at him.

"I don't know, Renji. But we are going to find out, come" Byakuya said.

"Yes, Sir!" Renji said.

*With Ichigo and Naruto*

As the reached land, Ichigo and Naruto went towards their Mother's.

The two looked at them.

"Ichigo" Masaki said.

"Naruto" Kushina said.

"They even talk like our real Mother's" Ichigo whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kushina asked.

Both boys looked at them.

"Nothing" Naruto said.

Maka and Rukia then came over.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Maka asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Maka" Naruto said.

Naruto then faced his Mother.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"First off, you and Ichigo's Mother are supossed to be dead, who brought you back to life?" Naruto asked.

Kushina gulped.

"S-Soul-sama" Kushina said.

Naruto glares at her.

"So, your a clone" Naruto said.

Kushina's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Ask your Mother the same thing I did, Ichigo" Naruto said.

"All right" Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at his Mother.

"Mom, who brought you back alive?" Ichigo asked.

Masaki gulped.

"S-Soul-sama" Masaki said.

"See? Thier clones" Naruto said.

"Your right, there's no way the are real" Ichigo said.

Naruto looked at the sky.

"Soul! Get your ass down here, now!" Naruto said.

Soul came down in front of Kushina and Masaki.

"You knew they were clones? Well done" Soul said.

Naruto glares at him.

"Cut the act. Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Soul smriked.

"Nothing much. I'm just here to destory you, and Ichigo" Soul said.

The four looked at him.

"Maka" Naruto said.

"Right" Maka said.

As the touched their hands, Naruto turned into a scythe, and Maka caught him.

"You can turn into a scythe now?" Soul asked.

"What we do is none of your concern" Naruto said, in his scythe form.

"I see. Then get ready to die" Soul said.

Ichigo and Rukia transformed into Soul Reapers and they grabed their swords.

The four got ready to fight.

Extra Chapter: Summer Part 2 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a few minutes of fighting, the Vizards finally agreed to give Ichigo his training on how to contorl his Hollow. But at what cost? Meanwhile, Uryu is training with his Father in order to get his Quincy powers back, but at the cost of not helping Ichigo or his friends anymore, but will Uryu accept it?

*With Ichigo*

Ichigo was in his inner world as he got up he looked at his Hollow.

"**Hey, it's been a while, King" Hichigo said.**

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

**Hichigo looks at him.**

"Why you..." Ichigo said as he grabed his sword.

**"I don't know. This "Zangetsu" your talking about, is it the sword? Or, is it this?" Hichigo asked as he showed Ichigo his sword.**

Ichigo's eyes widen.

'A white Zangetsu!' Ichigo thought to himself.

**"You wanted to know where Zangetsu was, right? All right, I'll tell you" Hichigo said.**

**Hichigo jumped in the air and went at Ichigo.**

**"I AM ZANGETSU!" Hichigo yelled as he swinged his sword.**

*With Orihime*

"I'm home!" Orihime said as she came through the door.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Hello, Orihime. How was your day?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, thank you. Who are you talking to?" Orihime asked.

"The Captain General. He said he wanted to talk to us" Rangiku said.

Orihime looked at her.

"Oh. I guess I should leave" Orihime said.

As Orihime left, Yamamoto looked at her.

"Wait" Yamamoto said.

Orihime stopped and looked at him.

"You listen as well, this also goes for you humans" Yamamoto said.

"O-Okay" Orihime said.

"As I was saying, Aizen has declared War on us. We need to pepare ourselfs for this upcoming war" Yamamoto said.

"When will it start?" Hitsugaya asked.

"This coming Winter" Yamamoto said.

"What is he coming for?" Sakura asked.

"He is coming for a key called the Oken" Yamamoto said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oken? What is that?" Orihime asked.

"A key. If Aizen get's his hands on it, bad things will happen" Rangiku said.

"That's correct. If Aizen get's his hands on that key, it'll mean the end of everything" Yamamoto said.

"Where is this key, Sir?" Sakura asked.

Yamamoto looked at them.

"In Karakura Town" Yamamoto said.

"!" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"W-What? The key is here?" Orihime asked.

"Yes" Yamamoto said.

"I-Is there anyway to stop him?" Orihime asked.

Yamamoto looked at her.

"We will find a way" Yamamoto said.

Orihime's eyes widen, and she looked at him.

"That is why we 13 Court Gaurd Companies exist" Yamamoto said.

Orihime didn't say anything.

Rangiku smiles at her.

"Thankfully, we still have a little time before Aizen attacks. That is when we use this time to train and get our skills stronger, and pepare youself for battle!" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone but Orihime said.

"And, Orihime Inoue...what Aizen want's is in your world. That is a large area to cover, so please inform Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends as well" Yamamoto said.

Orihime looked at him.

"Yes, Sir!" Orihime said.

"Well, I'll go inform Ikkaku and the other's, Sir" Rangiku said as she walked off.

"Right, I'll go with you" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, wait, Captain Hitsugaya, there is someone here who has been wanting to met you, will you please stay, and listen?" Yamamoto asked.

The figure steps aside Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"You!" Hitsugaya said.

*With Orihime*

Orihime was walking on the sidewalk as she thought.

'Who should I tell first? I think...I'll tell Naruto and Maka first, their training near here, so they shouldn't be too hard to find' Orihime thought to herself as she went towards Naruto and Maka.

*With Naruto and Maka*

Naruto and Maka were relaxing under a tree,as they watched the clouds.

Naruto sighed.

"Another day of training, is done" Naruto said.

"Yeah, were almost done" Maka said.

"Hopefully we don't screw it up on when we use it on the battlefield" Naruto said.

Naruto then noticed Orihime was walking up to them.

"What's up, Orihime?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Orihime said.

*After the explaintion*

"I see. So the war is starting this Winter and the Captain General want's us to train as hard as we can?" Naruto asked.

Orihime nodded.

"And Aizen is coming here to get the key called the Oken, right?" Maka asked.

Again, Orihime nodded.

Naruto got up.

"Thanks for telling us, Orihime. Come on, Maka. Let's get back to training" Naruto said.

"Right. The next time we will see you, will be on the battlefield, Orihime" Maka said.

Orihime nodded and walked off.

'I should tell Ichigo next...' Orihime thought to herself.

*With Ichigo*

Ichigo has just finshed fighting Hichigo, now he is fighting Hiyori.

"Come on, Baldy! Get on your ass, or I'll have to kill you!" Hiyori said.

Ichigo got up.

"Shut...up!" Ichigo said.

The two then clanged swords.

The 7 Vizards were watching as they fought.

"Who do you think will win?" Kensei asked.

"Most likey Hiyori, and don't ask why. I just don't want my ass to get kicked" Sanji said.

Kensei chuckled.

"Your scared of her, aren't you, Sanji?" Kensei asked.

"What? Shut up before I..." Sanji said.

Hachi looked at the stairs.

Everyone looks at him.

"What's up, Hachi?" Kensei asked.

"Someone got in my force field" Hachi said.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"How?!" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, but it's a human" Hachi said.

"A...human?" Lisa asked.

Orihime then started to come down.

"Guess were about to find out" Love said.

Orihime then came down the steps.

"It really is a human" Kensei said.

They stared at Orihime.

"U-Uh, hello?" Orihime said as she went down.

Ichigo stopped and looked at the steps.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ichigo asked.

"I-Ichigo?!" Orihime asked.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"O-Orihime?!" Ichigo asked.

*Later*

"I see. Thanks for telling me, Orihime" Ichigo said.

Orihime looked at him.

Ichigo got up.

"All right, let's get back to training, Hiyori!" Ichigo said.

"That's Ms. Hiyori to you, Baldy!" Hiyori said.

'Ichigo and everyone else is getting stonger and stronger every minute...I also have to get stronger myself...' Orihime thought to herself as she ran.

What she didn't know, was the Yoruichi was behind her.

Orihime stopped when she felt her near by.

"Yoruichi-san..." Orihime said.

"There you are, Orihime. I'm glad I found you. Kisuke want's me to bring you to his underground training area right away" Yoruichi said.

Orihime looked at her.

*With Hitsugaya*

The figure looks at him.

"Momo...what are you doing up?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I...wanted to ask you something, Captain" Momo said.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Are you...going to fight...Captain Aizen?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Yes" Hitsugaya said.

Momo looked down.

"Please...don't kill Captain Aizen!" Momo said.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya said.

"I know Captain Aizen did some bad things, but he must have had a reason! What if Captain Ichimaru or someone else-" Momo got cut off as a hand went in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I allowed her to speak with you, but I didn't know she still trusts Aizen" Yamamoto said.

"It's all right" Hitsugaya said.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Yamamoto said.

"Good bye, Sir" Hitsugaya said.

The screen went black.

Hitsugaya took his hand and made it into a fist.

"Aizen..." Hitsugaya said.

*With Urahara*

Urahara was watching Chad and Renji fight as he thought.

'Chad doesn't seem to be giving up to Renji...just like when me and Ichigo did his training...' Urahara thought to himself.

"I've brought her, Kisuke" Yoruichi said.

Urahara looks at her.

"Ah! Miss Inoue! I'm glad your here, I just couldn't keep watching to guys go at it, here, have a seat!" Urahara said.

Orihime however, stays standing.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked.

Urahara looked at her.

"About that, I know you helped Ichigo and his friends on rescuing Rukia, but, I'm afarid you won't be able to join us in this battle" Urahara said.

Orihime's eyes widen.

"W-What?" Orihime asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Inoue, Tusbaki is broken, right? You won't be able to fight without him" Urahara said.

"Urahara!" Chad said.

Renji put a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Don't, he's right" Renji said.

"But, Renji-" Chad said.

"She needs to figure ot out on her own, on what to do during the war since she won't be able to help us" Renji said.

"I-I see, thanks for telling me, Mr. Urahara, I-I have to go" Orihime said as she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Urahara watched her as she went.

*Later*

Orihime was running to her house, until someone saw her.

"Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"R-Rukia?" Orihime asked.

Chapter 6 End

Extra Chapter: Summer Final Part

"Are you ready?" Soul asked.

The four glared at him.

"Whenever you are" Maka said.

Soul runs at Maka first.

Maka grabs hold of Naruto and swings him.

Soul dodged as he went to hit Maka.

Ichigo kicked him to the water.

"Don't forget about us, Soul" Ichigo said.

Soul starts to get up.

"Like I would forget about you" Soul said.

Ichigo jumps in the air.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yells.

"!" Soul tried to dodge, but Maka appered behind him and kicked him into it.

"Agh. You bitch..." Soul said.

Maka said nothing as she runs at Soul.

Soul got up and tried to move himself to face Maka.

Maka swings Naruto at him.

Soul tried to get Naruto with his fist, but Rukia slashed him.

"Agh!" Soul said.

Naruto then hit's Soul and he was sent flying to the street.

"Not bad" Soul said as he got up.

Maka and the other's stand before him.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

Soul looked at her.

"Like I said. I came to take the lives of Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki" Soul said.

"Who ordered you here?" Ichigo asked.

"No one. I came by myself" Soul said.

"So you weren't ordered by Aizen to come here?" Naruto asked in his scythe form.

"That's right. I don't care what he has to say afterwards, All I care about right now, is killing you" Soul said.

"That won't happen, there are four of us in one of you" Maka said.

Soul looked at her.

"Your wrong" Soul said.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

Soul then summoned "Kushina" and "Masaki" beside him.

"What is your wish, Master?" The "Kushina" asked.

"Destory them" Soul said.

"As you wish" The "Masaki" said.

The "Kushina" and "Masaki" ran at them,

"!" Maka brought Naruto up towards her and blocked "Kushina's" attack.

Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to block "Masaki's" attack.

"Kushina" brought her leg up and kicked Maka.

"Agh!" Maka said as she was sent back, with Naruto in hands.

"Maka!" Naruto said.

"Agh...I'm fine" Maka said as she got up.

Naruto sighed.

"Just be careful" Naruto said.

"Kushina" runs at them.

*With Ichigo*

"Masaki" tried to kick Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged it.

"Masaki" smirked and brought her fist up.

Ichigo caught it and attacked "Masaki"

"Masaki" was sent backwards.

Ichigo sighed.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ichigo said.

"Masaki" disappered and came up behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Rukia said as she moved.

"!" Ichigo looked behind him.

"Masaki" was about to hit Ichigo, until Rukia attacked her in the heart.

"Agh!" "Masaki" said as she disappered.

"Thanks" Ichigo said.

"Let's go help Naruto and Maka" Rukia said as she took off.

"Right behind you" Ichigo said as he took off.

*Maka VS "Kushina"*

"Kushina" brought her leg up, and tried to kick Maka.

Maka dodged and attacked "Kushina".

"Kushina" was sent back.

"I'm getting tired of fighting robots" Naruto said.

"Then let's finish this" Maka said.

Maka runs at "Kushina" and slashed her.

"Agh!" "Kushina" yelled as she disappered.

Maka sighed as she brought Naruto to her side.

"Maka!" Ichigo said as he and Rukia appered beside her.

"Looks you guys got finshed as well" Maka said.

"Yeah, how did it go here?" Rukia asked.

"We killed her" Maka said.

"That means, all we have left is..." Ichigo started.

"Is Soul" Naruto finshed.

The four looked at Soul who, opened a portal.

"Where do you think your going?" Rukia asked.

"I'm just going back, I don't attened to kill Ichigo or Naruto, yet" Soul said.

"Your running away back to Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Watch it, boy. I'm not running. I just don't want to kill you yet" Soul said.

"So they were just a puppet as you watched us?" Maka asked.

"That's right. Now, I must be on my way, until next time" Soul said as he disappered.

The portal closes.

Naruto went gack into his human form.

"Looks like he's gone" Rukia said.

"Yeah, but he'll be back" Naruto said.

"And when he does come back, we'll be ready for him" Ichigo said.

"Right. But for now, let's enjoy our stay at the beach" Maka said.

Naruto looked at Ichigo and smirked.

"Surfing competition?" Naruto asked.

"Your on!" Ichigo said.

The boys grabed their surfboards, as the girls giggled.

Extra Chapter: Summer Final Part End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Orihime said nothing as she fell to the ground.

"Orihime?!" Rukia asked.

*Karakura High*

"Urahara said that? That jerk!" Rukia said.

"Yeah...but I'm fine, Rukia" Orihime said as she tried to smile.

Rukia and Orihime were on the roof of Karakura High, and when Orihime has explained everything to Rukia, she didn't take it so well.

Rukia looked at her.

"No, Orihime. This is not fine. Shouldn't you be mad?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not mad" Orihime said.

"Orihime..." Rukia said.

"I'm not mad! I...I just wanted to fight with you, Ichigo and the others...but, I'm fine with not fighting, Rukia. In fact, I'm kind of happy..." Orihime said.

Rukia sighed.

"Look, Orihime. It's not the weak that causes problems on the battlefield, it's the weak of spirit" Rukia said.

Orihime looked at her.

"Not one of you, Ichigo, Chad, or Uryu, has given up on rescuing me, if I wasn't rescued, I would be dead right now" Rukia said.

"Rukia..." Orihime said.

"But, I enjoy being alive, now that I have friends I can count on, like Naruto, or Maka, they are training everyday and night to become stronger, and now, it's our turn to get stronger together, Orihime" Rukia said.

"Rukia, are you saying that..." Orihme said.

"Yes, although I may not look like it, I am a weapon, just like Naruto, and I want you to be my meister, Orihime" Rukia said.

Orihime's eyes widen.

"H-How? I thought you were a Soul Reaper" Orihime said.

Rukia sighed.

"I'll tell you my story in the Soul Society, come on" Rukia said as she got up.

"O-Okay" Orihime said.

The two then went into the Soul Society.

*With Naruto and Maka*

Naruto looked at the air.

Maka looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Maka asked.

"Haven't you noticed? Rukia has finally shown her true self" Naruto said.

Maka's eyes widen.

"You don't mean..." Maka said.

Naruto smiled at her.

"That's right, she is a scythe, just like me and she has chosen Orihime to be her meister" Naruto said.

*In Soul Society*

Rukia and Orihime were siting on top of the Kuchiki Mansion, as Rukia was about to explain her story, her Brother came towards her.

"Rukia? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Human World with Kurosaki" Byakuya said.

Rukia looked at him.

"I was. Until I found Orihime" Rukia said.

Byakuya looked at Orihime.

"Very well. I shall leave you two alone" Byakuya said as he went inside the Mansion.

"Is your Brother always like that?" Orihime asked.

Rukia sighed.

"Yeah, I've goten used to it" Rukia said.

"Doesn't seem like it" Orihime said.

Rukia giggled a little.

"You got me there, I did hate the Kuchiki's at first, until I found out my late Sister, Hisana, was a Kuchiki" Rukia said.

Orihime looked at her.

"Hisana?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, even though I didn't meet her when I was little, Byakuya has told me a story about her after you guys rescued me" Rukia said.

"I see..." Orihime said.

Rukia shook her head.

"Anyway, we are getting off topic" Rukia said.

"Oh, yeah! How did you become a weapon, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Well...it began when I first met Renji" Rukia said.

*Flashblack 10 years ago*

Rukia was looking at the river, until she heard a voice.

"Hey, what are you doing on our site, girl?" A man asked.

Rukia looked behind her and sees two men looking at her.

"I thought this was anyone's site?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you thought wrong. It's not. Now that you came on here, we are going to kill you" The second man said.

Before they ran at Rukia, someone steped up to them.

"Hey, just leave her alone" The kid said.

The two men looked at him.

"Or else what?" The first man asked.

The kid didn't say anything as he ran at them.

*Later*

Rukia was just standing there as the kid got up.

"Hey, are you all right?" The kid asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you..." Rukia said.

The kid smiled at her.

"Names Renji Abarai, you?" Renji asked.

"Rukia..." Rukia said.

"Do you have a last name?" Renji asked.

Rukia shook her head.

"No. I don't have any parent's" Rukia said.

"That sucks. Then how about this, how about we treat each other as a family, as friends?" Renji asked.

Rukia looked at him.

"O-Okay!" Rukia said, happy that she had a new friend.

*Flashback end*

"After that, I became a weapon, and a Soul Reaper. Though, I never wanted to be both" Rukia said.

"But, how are you a weapon?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked at her.

"My Sister was a weapon" Rukia said.

"And the meister?" Orihime asked.

Rukia sighed.

"Byakuya" Rukia said.

"What happend to you Sister?" Orihime asked.

"Byakuya told me Hisana died beacuse of an illness" Rukia said.

Orihime was taken back.

"I-I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to-" Orihime was cut off.

Rukia shook her head.

"It's fine, Orihime. You weren't there at the time" Rukia said.

"What about our training?" Orihime asked.

Rukia smiled at her.

"We began, now" Rukia said.

*Las Noches*

Ulquiorra was walking down the hall and into Yammy's room.

"Is that you, Ulquiorra? What do you want?" Yammy asked.

"Your arm seems to be healed" Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah. I wish our body parts can come back like your eye balls can" Yammy said.

"Fool. If we didn't bring you that arm, you would've had it completly off like Grimmjow's" Ulquiorra said.

"Hmph. Maybe" Yammy said.

"The treatment, it done" The nurse said.

"Good" Yammy said.

Yammy started to move his hand.

"How does is fell, Sir? If there are any problems, just let us know" The nurse said.

"Huh?" Yammy asked.

Yammy then punched the nurse's head off.

"Not good enough. That would have spilt her in two if I was at my best" Yammy said.

"Fool. Let's go" Ulquiorra said.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra looked at him.

"Master Aizen want's to see us" Ulquiorra said.

*Karakura Town*

Ichigo and the Vizards were eating lunch, since he was the last one to eat, Ichigo had to clean up.

"So, how's Ichigo's training going, Hiyori?" Sanji asked.

"Weren't you watching? His training wasn't going anywhere! He only staied Hollowfied for 10 seconds!" Hiyori said.

'Why that little...' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Maybe he doesn't have what it takes? Just give up" Lisa said.

"Shut up, pervert! Your not even in the training, so keep your mouth shut!" Ichigo said.

"Yes I am, moron! I give you the girle magazine the other day, remember?!" Lisa asked.

"I don't remember borrowing anything from you! Besides, I all ready have a girlfriend!" Ichigo said.

"You do? Who is she?" Love asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Ichigo said.

"Baldy all ready has a girlfriend? I bet you dream about her at night, don't you?" Hiyori asked.

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo said, blushing.

Sanji sighed.

'We only have to more month's before the Hogyoku aweakens...we better hurry' Sanji thought to himself.

*Las Noches*

Ulquiorra and Yammy went towards the door.

"Ulquiorra, entering" Ulquiorra said.

The doors started to open.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra, Yammy. It...won't be long now" Aizen said as he standed near the Hogyoku.

"What's percent is the Hogyoku at?" Ulquiorra asked as he and Yammy walked down.

"It's at 50 percent. And do you remember the Mission I gave you a month ago?" Aizen asked.

"Yes" Ulquiorra said.

"Care it out. Take whoever you like, oh, and would you like to go as well, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow said nothing as he looked away.

*Karakura Town*

Rangiku was beating up Yumichikia as Hitsugaya was getting annoyed.

"Would you two quit it?! Or else I will send you both back to the Soul Society!" Hitsugaya said.

Ikkaku looked at the clouds.

'The sky...is moving' Ikkaku thought to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ikkaku?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Huh? No, it's nothing" Ikkaku said.

What they didn't know, was that a portal started to open in the sky.

*Soul Society*

Ukitake was watching as Rukia was in her scythe form, and Orihime was learing how to use her.

"Captain Ukitake. What are you doing here?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh. Hello, Hisagi. I was just watching the two train" Ukitake said as he pointed at Orihime and Rukia.

"Isn't that they Ryoka girl, Orihime? And Kuchiki is in her scythe form..." Hisagi said.

"Yeah, she is. Rukia chose Orihime to be her meister, Rukia is showing Orihime how to use her" Ukitake said.

"I see. Sorry, but I can't stay long. I got work to do" Hisagi said as he walked off.

A Hell Butterfly came beside Ukitake.

"Rukia!" Ukitake said.

"I know, Sir! I just got one as well!" Rukia said, in her human form.

"Then go help them, Rukia" Ukitake said.

"Yes, Sir!" Rukia said as she started to run.

"Wait, I'll go with you, Rukia!" Orihime said.

"No, Orihime. I told you as soon as we came here, you don't have a Hell Butterfly, you could die in minute's without it helping you" Rukia said.

Ukitake jumped besides Orihime.

"Don't worry, I know you want to help as well, but, please, rest here for a while until the gate's have opened" Ukitake said.

"Okay..." Orihime said.

"Don't look like that, Orihime" Rukia said.

Orihime looked at her.

"When you get there, I'll be waiting, my meister" Rukia said.

"Right!" Orihime said.

Rukia smiled at her before jumping away.

*Karakura Town*

"I see you've goten stronger, Soul Reaper" Grimmjow said.

"Shut up. I am going to kill you this time" Ichigo said.

'Really? And how do you think you'll do that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo put on his Hollow mask.

"Like this!" Ichigo said as he flys at Grimmjow.

*Inside Sekimon*

"Are you all right? Here, let me heal you" Orihime said.

The gate's were ready and Orihime was all ready inside with two Soul Reapers, though theygot taken down easyily.

"Don't bother" Ulquiorra said.

"!" Orihime looked at him.

"Master Aizen has taken a like in your powers, girl" Ulquiorra said.

"You...work for Aizen?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. Now, I need you to make a choice, girl, will you join us, or, let you friends die?" Ulquiorra asked.

Images of Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rukia who were fighting, appered above his head.

"!" Orihime looked at the images.

*Karakura Town*

The gang were fighting the Espadas before Ulquiorra put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow said.

"The fighting is over. We're done here" Ulquiorra said.

"Wait!" Ichigo said.

But, it was all ready too late, they have disappered.

"What the hell...just happend?" Ichigo asked himself.

*With Orihime*

Orihime didn't say anything as she put her arms on her shoulders.

*Later that night*

Rukia sighed to herself as she watched Ichigo sleeped.

"What happend while I was gone, Ichigo?" Rukia asked herself.

Rukia then heard voices outside.

"Yuzu, I'm telling you, he doesn't want anyone to be in there right now!" Karin said.

"But, Karin!" Yuzu said.

Rukia opened the door and saw Yuzu and Karin standing there.

"U-Um, is it all right if we come in?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia smiled at her.

"Of course you can" Rukia said.

*Later*

Orihime then came out and saw Ichigo in his bed.

"Ichigo...I...I'm sorry it had to be like this...but...I'm leaving and may never return" Orihime said.

Ichigo didn't say anything since he was asleep.

Orihime smiled at him.

Orihime then put her hand on his, and leans in.

Orihime then stopped herself.

"I-I juist can't. What am I doing? You all ready have Rukia as a girlfriend. I don't want to make my own weapon mad at her meister..." Orihime said.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo...good bye" Orihime said.

*The next morning*

"Mff...Ugh!" Ichigo said as he got out of bed and landed on his head.

"Ow...what the hell happend? It felt like I just hit a rock..." Ichigo said as he put a hand on his head.

Ichigo then realized his arm was healed.

"Wait...isn't this...Orihime's spirit energy?" Ichigo asked himself.

"It is. Come with me, Kurosaki. We got a problem" Hitsugaya said.

*At Orihime's house*

When Hitsugaya and Ichigo walked in, he saw Renji and Rukia there looking at him.

"Rukia...Renji..." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Is it working?" Hitsugaya asked, ignoring Ichigo.

"I think so..." Rangiku said.

"Open a link" Hitsugaya said.

Ukitake then came onto the screen.

"Ukitake?! Where's the Captain General?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There are something's I have to tell you all first..." Ukitake said.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ukitake looked at him.

"What I'm saying, is that I was the last one to see Orihime Inoue before she returned to the world of the living" Ukitake said.

"!" Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Seeing your reactions...I see she didn't make it there" Ukitake said.

"What are you talking about, Ukitake?" Hitsugaya asked.

"When she was on her way...Orihime met an Arrancar...and was probably killed" Ukitake said.

"!" Ichigo did not like where this was going.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia said.

"I know. I'm sorry I had to say it...it must be hard on all of you, and I'm sorry for that..." Ukitake.

"W...what are you talking about?! Look at this! My arm was in bad shape and it was Orihime who healed it!" Ichigo said.

Ukitake looked at him.

"Yes. It's most regetable" Yamamoto said as he appered.

"Is that...what you call it?" Ichigo asked.

"If what you said is true, then maybe Orihime is indeed alive. But, she may have joined the Arrancar's on her own free will" Yamamoto said.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"No!" Ichigo said.

Renji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. You'll just make it worse. We understand, Sir. Then I'll go to Hueco Mundo and get rid of the traitor!" Renji said.

"Renji!" Ichigo said.

Renji smiled at him.

"You may not" Yamamoto said.

"You just want us to abandon Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. She is just one girl, and we don't have the time to rescue her" Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry...but I can not obey that order" Rukia said.

"I figued as much. That's why I sent those two to get you" Yamamoto said.

Byakuya and Kenpachi then showed up.

"Captain!" Renji said.

"You heard him, come with us" Kenpachi said.

"And we were ordered to take you by force if you don't" Byakuya said.

"Fine. I don't need the Soul Society to help me. Just tell me how to bet to Hueco Mundo. I'll recuse Orihime myself" Ichigo said.

"You may not" Yamamoto said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What...did you say?" Ichigo asked.

"We need your help on the upcoming battle. So stand by and wait for orders, that is all" Yamamoto said as he went off.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia said as the gate's closed.

Ichigo looks at the ground.

*Karakura High*

"ICHIGO!" Kegio said as he ran at him.

Mizuiro stomps on him.

"Hey, Ichigo! I got tickets for the movie I told you about. Here" Mizuiro said as he handed Ichigo his ticket.

"When does it start again?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? December 5th" Mizuiro said.

"Thanks, Mizuiro. I'll try to be back before then" Ichigo said as he began to walk off.

"Ichi-" Mizuiro was cut off.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo looked at her.

"Hey...Tatsuki" Ichigo said.

"I couldn't...find Orihime anywhere! I looked for her day and night! Do you know where she is?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki grabed him.

"Don't play dumb with me! Do you know where Orihime is or not?!" Tatsuki asked.

"That is none of your business" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki's eyes widen, before she punched him on the window.

"Tatsuki!" Keigo said.

Keigo then grabed her before she did anything else.

"You jerk! What am I to you, huh? I thought...I thought we were friends!" Tatsuki said.

Ichigo then got up.

"Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"Sorry, Mizuiro, Keigo, clam her down and...stay far away from me" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then walked off.

*With Urahara*

Urahara was looking at the sky nefore he noticed Ichigo coming.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you, Mr. Kurosaki" Urahara said.

Ichigo looked at him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to know how to get to Hueco Mundo, right? Then follow me" Urahara said.

*Under Urahara's shop*

"It was my fault. I thought Aizen would try to take Orihime with him since her power's are low...but it was my mistake. That is why, I'm pepared to help anyway I can" Urahara said.

"Are you sure? It would mean going against the Soul Society" Ichigo said.

"It won't be the first time" Urahara said.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? You look hopeless" A voice said.

"!" Ichigo turns and sees Naruto standing on a rock.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"What else? We're going to Hueco Mundo with you" Maka said as she appered behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and saw Maka.

"Maka..." Ichigo said.

"Sadly, Chad and Uryu are still doing their training, so I called Maka-san and Naruto-san to go with you" Urahara said.

Naruto jumped off the rock.

"When we heard what happend from Urahara, we decided to go and help you get Orihime back, besides, we already got our training done" Naruto said.

"And Orihime is a friend of ours as well" Maka said.

Ichigo looked at them.

"Thanks, guys" Ichigo said.

Naruto and Maka smiled at him.

"Is everyone ready?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Maka steps up.

"Good, then here we go!" Urahara said as the portal opened.

Ichigo and his friends then run inside the portal.

The race to save Orihime, is on.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
